1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information processing equipment and an information processing method, a provision system and method, and a program. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with information processing equipment and an information processing method, a provision system and method, and a program which process or provide a content.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, various programs are broadcasted according to the standard-definition television (SDTV) or high-definition television (HDTV) standard.
The programs are often so-called rebroadcasted.
According to the HDTV standard, the interlaced scanning is adopted for providing a maximum number of pixels in a 1080i format defining that the number of effective pixels equals a product of 1920 by 1080. When signal processing is applied to a signal formed in the 1080i format, an image conformable to the progressive scanning can be produced using the same number of effective pixels.
According to related arts, image signal converters convert a picture signal exhibiting a standard resolution into a picture signal exhibiting a high resolution. Herein, an image signal converter includes: a means for classifying an input picture signal, which exhibits the standard resolution, on the basis of the shape of a three-dimensional distribution of the signal levels; a storage device that holds predictive coefficients, which are obtained in advance through learning, in association with classes; and a means that is coupled with the storage device and that works out an optimal estimated value through computation based on a predictive expression containing the predictive coefficient, and produces the picture signal, which exhibits the higher resolution than the input picture signal does, because the picture signal has come to encompass the estimated value (refer to, for example, Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 7-79418